Farmer Joe
'Farmer Joe '''is a major character in the My Bad Cat franchise. He is mainly known in the books and show as the My Bad Cat crew's archenemy. He also likes to teleport, as seen on the My Bad Cat:Tales of a Crazy Cat episode Pioneers and in the book My Bad Cat and the Road Trip. His voice actor is Dave Goelz. Personality Farmer Joe likes to be evil, but sometimes feels sorry. It is unknown why he is so mad, but it is possible that he is so evil to all of Kitville is because of the fact that he hates Buster for all of the mischef he causes. He some how has a giant cow on his Farm that he raised to attack Buster and all his friends named Cantaloupe. Appearances * Cows, Cows Galore (entire series debut and show debut) * Snack Attack * The Farmer Came Back * Pioneers (''extremely minor) * Mr.Cow * Stupid Farmer Books * My Bad Cat and the Ball (book debut) * My Bad Cat and the Field Trip * My Bad Cat and the Road Trip Games * Peach's Glitter World (2D story) Quotes * "MWA-HA-HA-HA!" - Farmer Joe's evil laugh, heard in Pioneers * "I'm not stupid! That cat is!" - Farmer Joe to Buster, Stupid Farmer * "Ugh! I'm outta here!" - Stupid Farmer * "You won't stop me and my herd....Never!!!"- Farmer Joe to Mom, Mr.Cow * "Hey, y-you see,I'm not a pig lover, i'm a cow lover!"-Mr.Cow * "Well guess what!? At Christmas I never get presents! Oh..wait..we are adults...soo..." *whistles* - Farmer Joe to Dad and Mom in Mr.Cow * "Oh no, look! Little kitty cat is upset! Wah Wah!" *sticks tongue out*- Farmer Joe to Buster in Mr.Cow. Books * "I will rule the world!" * "Cantaloupe, ATTACK!!!" * "See Ya!" * "AAAH! I HATE THE MOON!" - all from My Bad Cat and the Field Trip * "I'm gonna steal your favorite toy!" * "Meh." * "This toy isn't very fun. I mean, it's just a $1 ball, right!?" * "Ok, fine, here's your boring 'wittle kitty' toy!" - all from My Bad Cat and the Ball * "Well Well Well, Guess What!? Kangaroos, Bats, Camels, Emus, Donkeys and more are there!" * "Or do you!?" * "Ha Ha. See Ya!" * "Oh, uh, sorry!" * "I teleported you to the wrong ''place!" * "3...2...1...BLAST OFF!" * " I put Kitville's portal in-step view because i'm sorry. You see, I sent ya'll to Eygpt since Mike and that bad cat of yours so-called Buster are 'fraid of camels!" - All + speech from My Bad Cat and the Road Trip Trivia * Farmer Joe has a voice actor as well-known puppeteer Dave Goelz, whom acts as the muppet ''Gonzo ''from the movie ''The Muppets. He uses this voice as the same of Farmer Joe himself. According to director Tim Wray, the crew worked actively to get him for the role. * Despite being a non-main character, he is older than the rest of the characters, the closest character's age to his being Mom. * In the game Peach's Glitter World, Farmer Joe zaps Peach, giving her a dark imagination, supposing that Farmer Joe has learned a canon or noncanon skill,as the game might not connect to the main series at all. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults